The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices and methods of manufacturing the integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) and methods of manufacturing the integrated circuit devices.
Owing to developments in electronic technology, semiconductor devices have recently rapidly down-scaled. Since semiconductor devices benefit from not only fast operation speed but also operation accuracy, much research into optimization of a structure of a transistor included therein is being conducted.